Glowing Darkness
by Don't touch my Seaweed Brain
Summary: Ever wondered why Chris turned to the dark side? Maybe it wasn't willingly... Maybe, he didn't have a choice. Maybe he was forced to. This is how it happened...


**So, I wasn't planning to do another story, but my friend wrote this, and I was like, if I change the names, I'll have a great 'Chris turns to the dark side' story. This is set in Percy's first year, right after Luke betrays them. This is from Chris's POV, and Travis is supposed to seem childish. **

Glowing Darkness

I race to my bed, wind blowing through the wide, open windows, into my face.

"Come on, Travis, you have to go to bed, you too, Conner, Chiron's coming to check on us, he doesn't want to lose any more after..." I trail off, not wanting to mention our older brother, Luke.

"I am, hold on, Chris."

"You're three years younger than me, you have to listen to me, go to bed, NOW!" I feel my voice begin to rise. I'm the senior camper now, they should listen to me. But then again, they never listened to Luke.

"Fine, I'm going to bed now." Travis murmurs. I look up at him; his blue eyes looking into mine, waiting for me to say 'good night'. I shouldn't have yelled at him, I know that I shouldn't have, but he won't listen in any other way.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Travis. I love you, good night."

"It's okay, love you, too, good night." he replies.

Normally, the Hermes cabin would never be so sappy. But me, Travis and Conner have been making an effort to make the kids feel loved

"Knock, knock, knock!"

"Quick, go to sleep, Chiron's here." I whisper.

I make my way around the seemingly endless rows of kids, whispering goodnights, and hushed 'I love yous'. I open the door where normally Chiron would be waiting, but my brain freezes, and next thing I know, I'm running. Out the cabin door, leading the familiar stranger away from my family.

I sprint around the cabins, edging closer to the Poseidon cabin, knowing that Percy would love to help me, never daring to turn my head, not for one second.

I can see Travis racing after me, and soon enough he catches up, but the stranger is far behind. He looks winded. Like… Like Luke used to.

I grab Travis by the hand and run toward the Tree house I built years ago, just outside the camp borders. I struggle to push Travis up the rope, but he pushes back against me.

"Climb, Travis, climb."

"I can't, you know that I'm scared of heights!" he says.

"Please Travis, just climb, it's only this once." I begin to feel my heart beat swifter.

"Fine, but if I die, it's your fault."

"Okay, okay, just go, he's getting closer." I cry. Following as soon as my baby brother is safe. The distance between the stranger and us begins to shrink rapidly.

"Why are you running away from me, if you escape now, I know who you are, everything about you. All that you have is a glance of my face, but before you can do anything with that, I will track you and that precious brother of yours down, leaving only your body behind to rot because I'm nemesis." he says in a mellifluous voice. My entire body freezes. Travis pulls on my arm, signaling me to run, but I can't, I'm frozen. Tears fulfill my eyes. His voice, it's familiar!

The rustling of the leaves bring me back to reality. I turn and look at the 'stranger'. He is about to alight from the tree. I grasp Travis's arm, push him off the tree, jumping off myself after I'm sure he's safe and yank him up, pulling him toward our old hiding spot. Our hiding spot is not much more than a small bush behind the big house, surrounded by many other lively trees and a petite, blue river. He won't be able to find us here, not for long at least. I can taste the victory now, but I have a feeling that it won't be ours for much longer. The 'stranger' is my older brother. I remember Luke and I as best friends, we were always looking after each other. What have they done to Luke? Why does he want to murder his brothers? Still hiding, I tell Travis to go to sleep. He's going to need it if we're going to keep hiding out. I don't even realize it when my eyes become heavy. The blackness swallows me whole before I can wake Travis.

**(THIS IS A LINE. ISN'T IT BEAUITIFUL)**

I wake up just before sunrise, and wake up Travis. Behind us the sun begins to rise. The golden-yellow sunbeams reflect on the water beautifully. We head to the river to get a drink of water. My hands soak into the water and come out with a handful of fresh, cool liquid. By now I'm worrying about the other boys in my cabin. Did Luke go after them?

My mouth is filled with icy water and as I swallow it my entire throat gets refreshed, washing away my guilt and fear. I was right to protect Travis. The scent of freedom and calmness overwhelms me. I soak my hand back into the water and splash it on my face. Water begins to drip off of my fingers and onto the water like rain dipping on concrete. I close my eyes to capture this moment in my mind. I promptly open my eyes as a sharp knife approaches my stomach. I move my head to the right and I find Travis kneeled over with a sword pointing directly at his throat. LUKE!

"Why?" I cry.

"I told you that I would find you, there is no escape, there will never be, this is it!"

**And scene! This was written by my friend (my muse) , I changed the names, locations, and a lot of other things. I hope you enjoyed this, it is officially a One-Shot (My first one ever)**


End file.
